Ao seu lado
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Yachiru está se comportando de forma estranha desde que amadureceu, e Zaraki nota isso.


**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Bleach.

* * *

Ele a observa enquanto ela anda pela sala recuperando os papéis que o vento espalhou. O olhar baixo e concentrado na função. Alguns passos para a frente e em seguida ela se abaixa rapidamente para pegar mais um papel. São apenas alguns relatórios sobre o desempenho de cada membro da divisão. Ele tinha que ler cada um deles, e ela tinha que ajudá-lo a resolver essa bagunça.

Hoje era um dia claro, mas o clima não estava quente, era um bom dia para treinar. Ele já estava planejando sair para treinar enquanto terminava de ler as folhas à sua frente quando Yachiru entrou trazendo mais uma pilha de relatórios para ler.

_Essas folhas malditas poderiam muito bem ir para o inferno_. Ele pensou assim que sua Fukutaichou deixou as folhas em cima da mesa.

E então, como se alguma divindade superior tivesse ouvido, um forte vento passou pela janela e espalhou as folhas que estavam sem um peso de papel. Yachiru abriu os lábios cheios em indignação e bufou irritada antes de se abaixar para pegar de volta todas as folhas.

– Eu não mereço isso – Ela resmungou enquanto se agachava para pegar as folhas que cairam, com isso ele teve uma boa visão de seu decote, seu sangue esquentou e seu pênis endureceu.

_Pelo menos isso tem uma vantagem._ Zaraki pensou enquanto olhava descaradamente o traseiro de sua Tenente que ficou sobre suas mãos e joelhos para recolher uma folha que havia parado num lugar particularmente difícil. Claro que o Capitão da 11ª Divisão poderia ter se oferecido para empurrar o pesado sofá, mas ele estava fingindo estar prestando atenção nos relatórios, e não em Yachiru, além disso, ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela poderia empurrar o sofá sozinha, e por alguma razão estranha ela não o fez, não que Zaraki estivesse reclamando, ele estava tendo uma ótima visão.

Com o passar dos anos Yachiru deixou de ser a garotinha pequena e irritante que era e cresceu, ela não havia ficado muito alta (sua altura mal chegava aos 1,60 cm), mas o resto de seu corpo havia evoluído bem. A cintura havia se tornado fina, os quadris largos, os lábios cheios e sensuais, os seios haviam crescido e vez ou outra e ele a pegava tentando mantê-los dentro de seu decote, Yachiru não tinha um busto grande como a garota Inoue ou Rangiku, mas a shinigami loira havia insistido que ela usasse um decote generoso, e Zaraki não se incomodava com a visão, já que sua Tenente passava o dia inteiro em seu escritório.

Ele era um maldito pervertido, ele era uma criatura maligna e suja, e ele não se importava nenhum pouco com isso.

Sua Tenente estava longe de ser a criança que ele encontrou, ela agora era uma jovem mulher, de corpo e mente. Ela tinha desejos, ele havia notado a forma como ela olhava para os outros shinigamis, sua forma de andar e falar mudava, o olhar se mantinha baixo e as bochechas ficavam coradas.

Kenpachi não gostava nenhum pouco disso, Yachiru era sua, ele a encontrou, ele a manteve consigo, ele e a ensinou a sobreviver, ele cuidou dela. Esses outros moleques verdes nunca fariam o mesmo para ela, porque quando eles a viam eles só enxergavam um par de seios, uma bunda bonita e uma boceta apertada.

Esses idiotas nunca a veriam como ela realmente é, eles nunca a amariam completamente, não como ele a amava.

– Esqueça esses papéis estúpidos – Ele foi até ela e a pegou pelo braço para ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

– Mas é necessário, você tem que saber como cada membro da divisão está – Yachiru tentou argumentar ligeiramente, ele notou que ela ficava nervosa com seu toque. Quando ele estava muito perto dela ela constantemente mexia em suas unhas ou mordia os lábios, ela também parecia ser incapaz de se manter quieta.

– Eu não dou uma merda para os membros da divisão, eu não sou a maldita mãe deles, que se virem – Ele rosnou e tomou as folhas de suas pequenas mãos enquanto mantinha o perto firme em seu braço.

Ele estava com raiva, com raiva da divisão, com raiva de seu cargo de capitão, com raiva de Yachiru, que até alguns anos atrás tinha o costume de dormir com ele e que agora não conseguia sequer ficar ao seu lado sem ficar nervosa como um daqueles moleques verdes que ele tanto desprezava.

– Kenny... Você está me machucando – Ele a ouviu choramingar, assim que seu cérebro processou a informação ele a soltou como se seu braço estivesse em chamas.

Zaraki notou como ela deu três passos para longe dele e esfregou o braço ferido, o rosto uma máscara sem expressão. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de si e ele deu um passo para frente, tentando reparar o erro que cometeu.

Quase como um institnto Yachiru deu um passo para trás. Kenpachi deu mais um passo para frente e Yachiru recuou até bater na parede.

– Eu não vou te machucar – Ele abaixou o tom de sua voz numa tentativa de não assustá-la.

– Você já o fez – Sua voz doce carregava um tom ferido.

– Yachiru... – Zaraki tentou encontrar uma forma de se desculpar, mas era estranho, ele nunca havia pedido desculpas por algo, por isso ele deicidiu ser direto.

– Desculpe – Sua mão áspera e calejada se fechou em torno de seu delicado pulso, em com suavidade ele a puxou para si, envolvendo-a num abraço estranho. E por algum milagre ela não o chutou muito menos tentou se afastar. Depois de se manter por um curto momento em silencio, ele voltou a falar. – É só que... É estranho, você estava sempre ao meu lado e agora... – Ele deixou as palavras no ar enquanto tentava continuar.

– Mas eu _estou_ ao seu lado – Yachiru mordeu o lábios em nervosismo, não era a coisa mais inteligente do mundo a se fazer, ela estava em seus braços e isso o deixava com vontade de beijá-la.

– Você sabe que não está – Zaraki murmurou num tom tranquilo e cansado – Você está estranha, e eu não consigo acreditar que você tenha medo de mim, o que foi? Ficou cansada da minha cara feia, é isso? – Ele questionou, sua voz começando a soar irritada.

– Não é isso! Não é! – Ela rebateu firme.

– Então o que é? – Ele perguntou impaciente.

– Eu não tenho coragem de dizer – Yachiru abaixou os olhos enquanto as mãos pequenas mexiam em seu kimono.

– Você tem coragem de matar, mas não tem coragem de falar algo pra mim, é isso? – Ele perguntou num tom mais paciente, ele não deveria assustá-la se quisesse fazer ela falar.

– Eu tenho medo – Kenpachi quase não ouviu o a voz de Yachiru, quase.

– E do que você tem medo? – Ele se viu usando um tom mais baixo, sua Tenente se manteve em silencio por um momento antes de voltar a falar, ele notou que ela estava reunindo coragem.

– Tenho medo... – Ela tomou uma profunda respiração antes de continuar – Tenho medo de que me deixe, de que não me queira mais por perto – Ela murmurou enquanto mantinha o olhar baixo.

– Yachiru... – Ele a chamou e a pegou pelo queixo, erguendo seu bonito rosto com cuidado – Eu nunca vou te deixar – Zaraki disse num tom firme enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

– Você vai sempre ficar ao meu lado? – Sua pergunta era insegura.

– Sempre – Ele confirmou e arriscando, deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

– Ken-chan... – Os olhos de sua Tenente ficaram marejados e antes que ele pudesse reagir ela pulou nele, seus braços em seus ombros, suas pernas em seus quadris, seus lábios sobre os seus.

Era de conhecimento comum que Yachiru gostava de doces, e constantemente ele se pegava imaginando que gosto sua boca teria, não importa o quanto ele imaginou, nada o havia preparado para isso.

Ela era perfeita, um gosto doce, inebriante, que o deixava com vontade de devorá-la, de ter tudo dela, e ao mesmo tempo o deixava com vontade de guardá-la numa caixa de vidro, para que ficasse dessa forma por toda a eternidade, mas Zaraki não precisava fazer a segunda parte, ele sabia disso assim que ela voltou a beijá-lo com mais intensidade.

Porque por alguma razão essa criatura perfeita o queria, ele não conseguia entender seus motivos, ele não era bonito, não era uma boa pessoa. Ele grande, rude e brutal, ele gostava de matar e de fazer piada disso e ainda assim ela estava ali de bom grado o enchendo de beijos. Zaraki não entendia os motivos de Yachiru, mas ele conseguia entender uma coisa.

Ela era dele, e ele era dela.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tive o prazer de esbarrar em algumas one-shots desse shipp, no começo eu estranhei, mas eu acabei adorando. Zaraki e Yachiru são duas pessoas que não consigo imaginar separados, eu apenas não consigo.


End file.
